


666

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Horror, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let him that hath understanding count the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man; and that number is 666."</p>
            </blockquote>





	666

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered in the 'Vids that Go Bump in the Night' vidshow at VVC. Warning for some bright flashes and depictions of suicide/violence.

**Download:** (36MB, .avi) [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?74hl2vlm9dddrz5) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/yLTs1yA0/666.html)

[666](http://vimeo.com/85556234) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** damien 

**Music:** Premeditated by Blue Stahli

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips belong to their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.


End file.
